russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 leads the ‘third force’ role
March 23, 2014 MANILA, Philippines—Two top officers of the government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 believe that the fledgling network has lead over the role of “third force” in Philippine television. Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of IBC-13, and Lito Ocampo Cruz, executiv vice president and head of brand management of IBC-13 (which is executive in charge of production), are bullish about the station’s prospects as it celebrates its 54th year this month. A larger demographic range of audience through the viewers of an Asian market towards by more varied audiences. “We are beating ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7 in the same time slots. We are No. 1 in the noontime, weeknight and weekend prime-time,” Boots told Inquirer Entertainment. She added that IBC-13 offers a solid weekend prime-time lineup, led by the PBA games helped boost the ratings, the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? on Saturday and the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar on Sunday. “Being a third force was our goal when we launched IBC-13 in 1960,” said Lito. “For the longest time, it will give the top stations like Channel 2 and 7 are the good fight. Considered part of the competition set of 2 and 7. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? is the No. 1 most-watched game show Saturday and it proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten,” Boots noted. “I understand that 2 and 7 now have battled in their own game shows like Bet on Your Baby and Picture! Picture!,” Boots continued. “That’s normal. This industry is full of copycats. The giants keep copying each other. They’re bereft of original ideas.” “We are coming up with innovations within the show, like the PMPC Star Awards for Television,” Lito said.” IBC-13 has put together a counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of WW2BAM. Born to be a Superstar is the No. 1 singing reality show Sunday and it proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten,” Boots noted. As the other networks airing fantaseryes and teleseryes on prime-time, IBC-13 offers a daily prime-time lineup, led by the high-rating primetime news program Express Balita and the phenomenal and top-rating fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. Janella in Wonderland is the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye Monday to Friday lords it over the top daily primetime programs and it proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten,” Boots noted. It is the start of fantaserye craze for IBC-13. It rated so high in the ratings game that it toppled its rival fantaseryes like ABS-CBN’s Honesto and GMA’s Adarna. “Because of this, ABS-CBN and GMA now have their own battle of the mermaids to compete against Janella in Wonderland, Boots continued. For the fantaserye wars. IBC-13 has put together a counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Janella. It has a toprater which led the leading networks, ABS-CBN and GMA, to air the fantaseryes including Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. As long as Boots is concerned, it’s “mission accomplished” for IBC-13. “We are No. 3. We are good where we are. We’re into a target market. We’ve captured the massive audience and younger viewers.” Youth is a fickle demographic, Lito conceded. “That’s why we have a research group that’s in bed with the viewers, so to speak. We conduct regular focus group discussions with them.” The quest to know the audience has reached Cyberspace, too. “We have an online forum and we take in all the comments, big or small,” Lito explained. Booys pointed out that the youth sector is “the bigger, more exciting chunk of the audience. Other things vie for their attention, like computers, cell phones, gimiks ... that’s why if you could hold on to them, your program must really be good.”